Toxic Valentine
by YouAreTheDreamer
Summary: Being a princess isnt just pretty dresses, dinners and dancing. Her parents want her to marry Lord.Riku, shes fallen in love with Prince.Sora. Being a princess is harder than it looks. Sora/Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Kairi was a princess. No matter how hard she tried to hide that fact she couldn't escape from her fate, from who she was. She was one of the seven princess, now, many little girls, some teenage girls included would love to be a princess, Kairi was utterly repulsed by the idea. She had met the other princesses before, all of them was modest and seemed to love the idea of huge castles and people waiting on them day and night. But Kairi had grown up living off her own back, she knew how to take care of herself but she did have to admit, having Olette picking out beautiful dresses and doing her hair effortlessly for her was pretty nice.

Kairi turned on her heel, looking around her large white room; the large square window showing a beautiful beach landscape. She thought she could hear the splashing of the waves on the soft shore, but it was most likely just her imagining things. She could just see the castle gardens, the water fountains leaping happily, glittering red in the dimming light.

Tonight was the royal dance, a night of food, laughter and awkward talks with people who where 'family.' She hadn't found her prince-no, no, no boyfriend yet. This dance was meant to help her find her boyfriend or prince, but in all honesty, Kairi didn't think that was going to happen.

A sharp knocking cut off her thoughts, she turned her eyes towards the door. Sighing slightly she called to the unknown person outside.

"Come in." A brown haried girl entered the room, her trainers slapping the tiles on the floor. She adjusted her summery top and grined slightly at me.

"Good evening, Princess." She said, I smiled slightly. Olette turned around, shutting the door softly before waltzing over to the draws, pulling out brushes, makeup; pushing onto my small dressing table. "I found the perfect dress for you, Princess."

"Olette, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Kairi?" Kairi asked, walking over to, noticing the large box she had placed on the bed. Olette shrugged, opening the box slightly reveling purple tissue paper.

"At least once more, Princess. Like always."

Grinning, Kairi pulled aside the tissue paper to revel a silvery mermaid style dress. Gasping slightly, she pulled it up admiring every inch of it.

"Olette...Its amazing." Kairi stared at every sequin, every stich holding the perfect dress together. Olette grinned, pushing her down onto the seat infront of the mirror. She pulled her hand through Kairis glossy red hair, styling the princess as perfect as she could.

x3

It was now 11pm. Kairi pushed open the glass doors, reaching her hands into the water. allowing it to seep through her fingers and back into the clear water. Her parents thought this was a good idea? Kairi had overheard her parents thinking about arranged marriage with a man named Riku, that made her feel sick.

Someone cleared their throat from behing the falling of water, Kairi jumped, peering around the falling water to see a tall man...teenager. He looked around her own age and looked as nervous as she felt. He pulled at his tie before locking eyes with the Princess.

"Oh...Good evening" He mutted bowing slightly. Kairi blushed slightly.

"Good evening sir" She said, smiling warmly at him. "I'm Princess Kairi and you are?"

"Oh its an honor to meet you, Princess. I am Prince Sora."

Kairi watched him. "You carry the keyblade? Number 12, Sora."

Sora nodded slightly. "Yes I do, Princess." He glanced nervously over her shoulder, back towards the crowded castle.

"I should be getting back to my parents. It was nice meeting you Sora" Kairi said, turning on her heel and scuttled back inside the room.

The floor was filled with couples slow dancing, Kairi groaned inwardly. She could feel the rooms eyes on her, but she had nobody to dance with, she had no prince, no boyfriend. She turned her eyes towards the glass doors, seeing them open to allow to enter the room. His eyes swept the room, taking in the couples slow dancing. With a sudden rush of courage, Kairi approched him.

"Hello again." She said, smiling widely at him. Sora smiled back. "Would...Maybe.." she swallowed nervously, her rush of courage had gone.

"Would you like to dance, Princess?" Sora asked, holding out a pale hand to her. Giggling like an idoit, Kairi nodded, taking his cold hand in her own and taking to the floor with him.

x3

The castle was dying down now, Sora pulled me out into the hallway, away from the lovers saying goodbye. He smiled slightly at her, gazing at her lovingly.

"Thankyou for tonight, Princess" Sora whispered, rubbing a strand of Kairis glossy hair between his thumb and forefinger.

"No thankyou, Sora. I hope to see you again soon." Kairi said, smiling up at him. Sora nodded.

"Our families know each other from a long time ago, we're coming over for dinner soon."

At this, Kairi would have normaly groaned but at the idea of spending another night with , she smiled happily.

"Thats great!" She cried. "Well, I must be going. Olette, will be waiting for me" she said, giving a slight hug. He pulled away bowing slightly.

"Goodnight Princess." He called as Kairi walked back towards her room.

Olette, hearing her footsteps, pulled her quickly into the room. Kairi giggled like a lovestruck teen...well she was a lovestruck teen.

Olette pulled at Kairis corset, listening to every detail of the night.

"Do you think your parents will like him? I mean, let you date him? You know how royalty can be." Olette said, passing Kairi her pink pastel nightdress.

Kairi shrugged. Pulling on her nightdress, Kairi felt very comfortable changing infront of her best friend, Olette. "I guess they might, our familes being friends and all" Kairi commented, throwing herself into bed. Olette smiled warmly at her, putting away her silver dress.

"Remember, Tommorrow you are visiting and family" Kairi groaned.

Her parents wanted her to marry Riku and right now She wanted to marry Sora. Sometimes being a Princess wasnt just pretty dresses, makeup and dancing. Sometimes, Its alot harder than it looks.


	2. Keyblade battle of blood

Kairis alarm clock rang sharp, 6am, her bedroom door flew open to revel a blue haired girl. She was smiling warmly at her.

"Good Morning, Princess." She said, entering the room slowly reveling Olette behind her. "I am going to be your gaud for your trip to today" She said smiling.

Olette, also smiling, slipped into the room behind her and went straight over to the closet.

"Oh good morning..." Kairi said, taking in the new girls appearance. She was tall and had short hair, she was dressed like a fighter. Maybe a keyblade holder? "Erm, if I may be so forward, what is your name?" The girl smiled and bowed slightly.

"My name is Aqua, I am a keyblade master." Kairi raised her eyebrow at her, keyblade master? Noticing this Aqua continued "I have studyed at the castle and taken exams to become a Keyblade master. I also fought in the deset battle and am in training to fight in the keyblade war." She explained. "Only keyblade masters are able to fight, or very developed keyblade holders"

Kairi nodded, so Sora wouldnt be fighting then? Kairi had heard alot about the Keyblade war, a battle to the very death with all the darkness, fighting for every keyblade master/holder in all the worlds. Healers and fighters from all the worlds would be sent to train and fight, but the major key to win was the keyblade master with the blue sword. Kairi had once recieved a keyblade, the power and force behind such a object was amazing. But her power had been lost, much like the , Kairi shuddered at the stories she had been told about her.

"I shall return soon, Princess." Aqua said, watching Olette slightly. "I will meet you in the main gardens with Ven, Then we shall be on our way" She turned on her heel, leaving the room. Olette sighed.

"Ever since she lost, Terra, she's been pretty touchy." Olette said, placing down todays wear at the end of the bed. Kairi tilted her head to one side, pulling herself from the warm sheets. "Terra used to train here too. But the darkness was too strong for him, he lost control in the deset battle...Aqua and Ven havent heard from him since."

Olette held out the satin dress allowing Kairi to step into it.

"Terra?" Kairi asked. Gasping slightly as Olette did up the back as tight as she possibly could. Olette nodded slightly.

"He was a pretty weird kid...but then again, every student here is right?" Olette said, chuckling at her own joke. "Princess? Whats wrong?"

But Kairi was lost in her own thoughts. She knew very little about the two teens she had met. Both keyblade holders, would they have to fight in the keyblade war? She had heard about darkness, and her parents wanted her to marry him?

"Oh sorry Olette, I was just thinking." Kairi moved towards her window, peering down into the main garden, she could clearly see Aqua and someone she guessed must be Ven, talking with her parents. Aqua nodded slightly, throwing her hand into the air she pulled a blue keyblade from the air. Ven, nodding also throwing his hand into the air, pulling out a silver keyblade. My breath caught in my throat, they wasnt kidding when they said they where keyblade masters. Kairi turned her eyes back to Olette who was watching over her shoulder.

"You know what they say, Princess." She said, turning away from the window and back towards the door. "The deset is full of awful things, nobody, not even the Organisation can tame the terrors that run that land. The city of dreams has been turned to ash Princess, that means, the four red hearts are now flying through the deset storms, creating unchained heartless and Nobodies. Aqua and Ven will protect you Princess. Trust me."

Kairi watched Olette leave, she turned back to the window. The city of dreams has turned to ash...The world has we know it will turn to black, remember the 15th of July, for the battle of the keyblade will unlock your heart. Unlock his heart, and find your one true love, in a battle for blood.


End file.
